


【带卡】Cruel Art

by DOG038



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOG038/pseuds/DOG038
Summary: *四战后*涂指甲油*轻微BDSM提及*肉雕暗示*作者有病，文中的土哥和卡卡西也有病，慎点[非贬义x没车，只有简单的描写





	【带卡】Cruel Art

没有人知道四战战犯宇智波带土去了哪里。

当五影在商讨该如何惩治战犯时，刚刚上任不久的六代目火影面无表情的说众人口中的人战犯在四战后不久就失踪了。

雷影则瞪起眼睛，像是下一秒就要拍碎眼前的桌子，“我们已经放过了一个宇智波佐助，别想再有第二个。”

卡卡西弯起眼睛笑的和以前一样温柔，指了指自己的左眼，“您该不会忘记了我已经没有血轮眼了吧，要是他想，世界上已经没人能找到他了。”

卡卡西总是很聪明的。

不管其他人相不相信，结果也只能说如果有谁的村子里发现了宇智波带土的踪迹，便要想尽办法抓住他。

卡卡西噙着笑欣然答应。

即使当身后出现旋涡，卡卡西也没有忘记五影之间的约定。可是当卡卡西看到那有大半张都布满疤痕的脸，他又恍恍惚惚的想反正这件事也只是约定而已，又没有写进和平协议。

就像他当初和带土的约定，他也照样没有遵守。

于是他任由眼前的人用木遁把他架起来，笑着说了句

“你回来啦。”

四战战犯宇智波带土和六代目火影旗木卡卡西这样很久了，早在五影会面之前就已经如此了。带土行踪不定，有时候每天都在，有时候又十天半个月不出现在卡卡西面前，而他们见面的内容，就是做爱。

带土拿出一个小小的容器，里面装着颜色鲜艳的液体，“我给你带了礼物，卡卡西。”

“客气了，带土。”卡卡西任带土抓住自己的手腕用容器盖子上带着的小刷子沾着液体认真的涂着指甲。

“我说……你在晓不会就是这么干的吧？”

带土连一个回应的眼神都没有，只是匆匆的把卡卡西的手脚都涂上了红色，然后拉灭了灯。

卡卡西看到自己的指甲在一片黑暗里发出光芒。

哦，夜光指甲油。

带土打量了卡卡西一番，又在他的锁骨添上了自己的名字。

Obito

带土似乎对自己的作品相当满意，随手把指甲油抛进了垃圾桶里，用环绕在卡卡西周遭的藤蔓分开了他的腿。

卡卡西是有点开心的，带土很久没有和他这样玩过了，更别提用什么夜光指甲油这样的东西来助兴了。

以前带土喜欢按着卡卡西的头上他，按在床、桌子或者地板上，卡卡西的性爱总是伴随着嘲讽与疼痛。

他也没有反抗过。

带土想他那么骄傲的一个人，为什么会变成这样。

于是带土有一次突然停下来，问了一句卡卡西在战场上也曾经问过他的话

“为什么会变成这样？和琳……有关吗？”

卡卡西没回答，带土便更加深入的贯穿他。

后来带土就没再打过卡卡西，也没再骂过他了。

带土说卡卡西是赝品是他的真心话，可他也把这当成一种情趣。

卡卡西不需要情趣。

带土离开后卡卡西站在水池前洗了一把脸，看着镜子里自己锁骨上的字。

带土说这个不许擦掉，可是这东西洗洗澡出出汗也就没了。

“Obito”

他默念着那些简短的音节，就像他曾经无数次在慰灵碑前所做的那样。

他想宇智波带土真是个吊车尾，想让“Obito”永远留在他身上显然有更好的方法。

“Obito”

他再次念起了宇智波带土的名字笑弯了眼，从旁边的忍具包里拿出一把苦无。

卡卡西总是很聪明的。

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道说什么。


End file.
